Fall to Pieces
by othlvr16
Summary: The life of Sam Walker went from being great to being in hell the moment she decided to live with Rebecca. Watch as Sam has to be the adult and take care of Rebecca all the while trying to be a normal 16 year old girl but what happens when Brooke steps in
1. Story Info

**Again things in life lead me to more creativity. I have another story in mind and I know I have like 3 stories on hiatus right now but I can't help it. I have to share…**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Set post season 6 a year later. Everything that has happened in the show has happened already and from then on it is my own creation. So, Leyton fans sorry to disappoint but they won't be in it as major characters but they may show up for a visit. Anyway, does anyone wonder what Sam has been through since leaving Brooke's? Let me tell you…none of it was pretty. Sam finds herself acting more like a mother to Rebecca than Rebecca is to her. Brooke and Sam haven't been in contact much and it makes Brooke feel like Sam is doing fine. Haley is worried that Sam maybe in trouble and Brooke starts to feel it too.

**Couples:**

Haley/Nathan

Brooke/Julian (?)

**Major Characters:**

Sam

Brooke

Haley

Rebecca

Victoria

**Minor Characters:**

Jamie

Nathan

Julian

**As for the couples…I haven't really decided if Brooke and Julian should be together so if anyone is interested in seeing the first chapter of this story let me know if you want Brooke and Julian together. **

**Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas on what Sam goes through with living with Rebecca let me know…suggestions are always welcome. Does this sound more like a one-shot or a full blown story?**


	2. Typical DAy

**A/N- This chapter isn't really long and I apologize but I wanted to set up the story a little bit. The upcoming chapters will be longer I promise.**

**In this chapter there is a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer which is another one of my favorite shows besides One Tree Hill.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

Here I am at TRIC getting a drink with my fake ID. I have so many emotions going through me right now it's unbearable at times…anger…hate…sadness…tiredness and most of all sadness. Sadness for my so called birth mother and how she deals with her problems…sadness for my life and how it sucks…hell I even feel sadness for people that have to go through what I have been going through for the past year ever since I left the only home that I ever known.

I guess for everyone to realize what I go through I should start off with my typical day. First, I get up, get dressed and clean up my house because Rebecca is too drunk and high to care. After I clean I either go to school or go to work…if I am not scheduled to work than I go to school. After work it's pretty late and I go home…if Rebecca isn't there I take the car and drive to the local club where Rebecca spends her time and all the time she is drunk so I take her home put her to bed and then I let myself loose and try and have some fun for a few hours. After all that is done I come home, sleep and get up the next day and do it all over again.

As you can tell my life since leaving Brooke's has been hell. Back then if I would have known how I would have to act as a parent to a 31 year old I would have never left. Rebecca's depression or whatever you call it started when she lost her job as a waitress a month after I moved in. She never found another job so I had to get one because bills needed to get paid and a mortgage to be taken care of. So, a 16 year old girl is taken life as an adult when she should be worried about school and dating…lucky me huh?

Being at TRIC is probably going to be my death wish considering this is the hangout that Haley, Nathan and Brooke gather for drinks but I really don't care because the boss was riding my ass for being late and I really need to blow off steam. Now I can do that in many ways…I could pick a fight, have sex or get drunk. Since I picked a fight last week and had sex the week before this week I am thinking about getting drunk. Who cares if I run into Brooke? Not me.

I can tell you one thing though…Buffy Summers was right about one thing…the hardest thing in this world is to live in it.

* * *

**A/N- I'm thinking the next chapter maybe Brooke and Haley's POV or possible just Brooke's…I haven't really decided yet but you will find out. Also, I still am not sure whether or not Brooke and Julian should be together and most of you said yes in fact those who answered the question said yes so I am leaving it up to you…how should Brooke and Julian's relationship be? Should they be dating or should they be engaged? Also, what is a job Julian could be doing in Tree Hill so that he doesn't have to be in LA. It would really help…Review Please.**


	3. Trouble Ahead

**A/N- I loved all the responses for the first chapter and I am glad you guys like it. This chapter is also a short one but I promise from here on out they will be longer at least 1,000 words. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

Last year my life was filled with sadness until a 15 year old came into my life and forever changed it. I was attacked in my store, took in the 15 year old girl; learned how to be a mother. I dealt with my issues and grew to love Sam and Peyton's ex Julian. I started a new line and became close to my own mother and I have to think if it wasn't for Sam I don't think that would have ever happened. I still talk to her sometimes but lately when I call her house I don't get an answer. Sam is in Haley's English class again this year and she tells me that Sam looks fine but I can't help to think that Haley might be lying to me.

My mother is back in New York and Julian is currently in LA finishing up some last minute details of his life there before he finally moves in with me in Tree Hill. Still something doesn't feel right like there is something missing and then my heart wonders to Samantha. I'm sure she is doing fine but I still think my motherly instinct for her is still in me and something tells me that she just might not be.

I have to push this feeling aside because I am sitting at TRIC with Haley and enjoying a drink or too. Okay, Brooke you can do it stop thinking about Sam. Not thinking…not thinking…still with the not thinking. I wonder if Sam is missing me.

**

* * *

**

Haley's POV

Nathan is traveling with his team right now and it is just Jamie and I. He is currently with a babysitter so I could have some time with my Brooke although I am currently thinking that she is worrying about Sam. Truth is…I am too. I started teaching again because stupid principal Rimkus was fired and the administration asked for me to come back. When the school year started and I got my roster I was excited to see that our very own Samantha Walker was in my class. Brooke was happy too because she knew Sam always liked my class. School started for the year 4 months ago and out of those 4 months I only have seen Sam maybe half that and not all of it was a straight shot. Something is up with her but when I try to ask her about it she says it's no big deal and that she has been sick. I don't buy it. I haven't told Brooke anything yet and I don't know if I should considering Brooke technically isn't Sam's guardian anymore. Now I am just stuck in a bind because I know Brooke and Brooke being Brooke she wouldn't care is she wasn't Sam's guardian she still would try to figure it all out and fix whatever might be broken. If anything is broken. Speaking of Sam…I think I see her…wait that is her. That girl is going to be in so much trouble especially if Brooke sees her.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"Haley, is that who I think it is?" Brooke asks Haley as she points to a young girl taking shots like there is no tomorrow.

"Um…I think so" Haley whispers.

"I'm gonna kill her" Brooke says angrily.

* * *

**A/N-Cliffhanger sorry guys but I want people to continue reading the story. How much trouble do you think Sam is going to be in since Brooke and Haley have now spotted her? Stay tuned for more. **

**School starts on Wednesday and I will try to get another chapter out before than…as long as school isn't hectic than I will try and have more updates and hopefully quick ones but I can't promise anything. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Trouble Ahead Part Two

**A/N-Here is the next chapter…Enjoy…**

* * *

Sam was sitting at the bar with her friend, Andrew taking shots. Brooke and Haley watched from afar in horror as Sam continued to drink. Neither of them knew what to do.

"S-Sammy take a-another shot" Andrew slurs while passing Sam a shot glass filled with tequila in it.

"Andy, I c-can't have anymore man" Sam says before drinking the glass and slamming it down hard. Andrew and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

"Brooke, we have to do something" Haley says.

"What am I suppose to do Haley?" Brooke says while looking in Haley's eyes.

"Be the person who takes Sam out of here. She doesn't need this crap…she's 16 not 21" Haley says. "Bring out the mother mode" Haley finishes.

Brooke gets up from the table and Haley follows her. As Brooke approaches the bar she becomes furious because Sam had her tongue down Andrew's throat.

"SAMANTHA WALKER!" Brooke screams over the loud music as she approaches Sam and Andrew.

Sam pulls away and looks at a very pissed off Brooke Davis.

"Hey looky Andy its Brooke Davis and Haley Scott" Sam says before she motions the bartender for another round of shots.

"Babe, who are these people?" Andrew asks while glaring at Brooke and Haley.

Sam glances at Brooke and Haley.

"There not important" Sam says as she picks up the shot glass and brings it to her mouth while daring a glance at a pissed of Brooke and Haley.

Brooke snatches the glass from Sam and she yells in protest.

"Brooke, what the hell?"

"Come on Sammy, we don't need this we can go back to my place" Andrew says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay, let's go" Sam says as she tumbles out of her stool but Brooke grabs her before she falls.

Haley shakes her head at the drunken teenager and calls the bartender over.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asks.

"Nothing but what you can do is if you ever see this girl in here again…don't serve her…she's underage."

The bartender looks at Sam and sighs.

"Dammit" the bartender says before he goes off to help another customer.

* * *

Brooke is still holding on to Sam as she struggles to get out of her grasp.

"Let me go" Sam screams as she pushes Brooke down. Sam looks at Brooke and quickly turns and staggers out of the club.

Brooke stands up and walks over to Haley.

"Have you seen Sam?" Brooke asks frantically.

"No, I thought you had her" Haley replies.

"I did but she pushed me down."

Brooke and Haley hear a chuckle behind them. Brooke walks over to Andrew and grips at his shirt.

"Did she drive here?"

"Definitely not the first time" Andrew says while getting out of Brooke's hold.

"Brooke, we have to find her" Haley says while grabbing Brooke and running out of the club.

* * *

Sam staggers to her car and tries to open it but it's locked. She fumbles through her purse to grab her keys. When she finally gets a hold of them she drops them on the ground.

"Damn" Sam says as she slowly bends down and retrieves her keys to unlock the door.

Brooke and Haley spot Sam trying to get her door unlocked. They quickly run over to her.

Sam opens the car door but Brooke quickly shuts it.

"Don't even think about it Samantha!"

"Move" Sam says as she tries to push Brooke away.

"Excuse Me?" Brooke says in before Sam maneuvers away from Brooke and proceeds to lose the contents of her stomach.

Brooke kneels down next to Sam and rubs her back soothingly. After Sam finished throwing up she leaned on Brooke's shoulder and passed out. Haley looked at Brooke with a sympathetic look.

"Hales, can you drive my car home?" Brooke asks quietly.

"Sure. What are you going to with her?" Haley says as she points to the passed out teen.

"I can't take her home like this so she'll stay at mine and I can talk to her later" Brooke explains.

Brooke hands Haley her car keys.

"Do you need help getting her in the car?"

"No, I got it but thanks."

Haley shakes her head and walks to Brooke's car. Brooke looks down at Sam and kisses her forehead.

"Okay, Sam let's get you in the car" Brooke says as she manages to get Sam standing up and into the car.

* * *

Once they reached the house it took Brooke a few minutes to actually get Sam inside and situated in her old bedroom.

Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Sam sleep…all the while wondering what has happened to the girl she loves.

Brooke got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before leaving she turned to look at Sam and said…

"What happened Sam?"

Brooke quietly left the room.

"Life happened" Sam uttered sleepily in her drunken haze.

What Sam didn't know was that Brooke had heard every word.

* * *

**A/N-I know this chapter isn't very long but slowly it will get longer. Next chapter will be Sam and Brooke's big talk and maybe Haley will tell Brooke about Sam not being in school a whole lot. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Talking

**A/N- It's been awhile but hope you like this chapter…thanks for all the reviews…**

* * *

Brooke is the first to wake up and when she did she decided to give Rebecca a call only she didn't get an answer. After Brooke did her usual routine she decided to check in on Sam and found that the girl was still sleeping. Brooke was a little relieved to see Sam there because she really needed to talk to her about last night.

"_What happened, Sam?"_

_Brooke quietly left the room._

"_Life happened" Sam uttered sleepily in her drunken haze._

Brooke walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and took out some aspirin for Sam when she woke up.

* * *

Sam woke up about a few hours later and when she did Sam sat up to fast and she instantly brought her hand to her head and held on in pain. She was started to get used to the facts about a hangover.

Sam looked around the room wondering where the hell she was, but soon realized that it used to be her room from when she lived with Brooke. She was honestly surprised to see that the room never changed, not even the words that she had wrote on the wall next to the bed. Sam traced her fingers over the words remembering when she had written them…

_Sam walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Brooke had just yelled at her for shop lifting but Sam had sworn to Jack that she wouldn't rat him out, so Sam did what she always did when she was angry or sad or even happy for that matter, she wrote but only this time she wrote on the wall beside her bed._

_There are no secrets in life…just hidden truths that lie beneath the surface._

* * *

Sam slowly got out of bed trying not to make a sound so that Brooke wouldn't hear her. Sam went to her window and tried to open it but realized that the nails were still in it. She groaned in frustration which only made her head hurt more.

Brooke heard Sam getting up and called for her.

"The only way you are leaving this house Samantha is if you talk to me."

Brooke smiled to herself as she watched Sam slowly walk out of the room.

"Sit. Down," Brooke said sternly.

Sam stood still and weighed her options and decided that it would be best just to listen to Brooke. Sam sat down on the stool opposite of Brooke and Brooke handed her some water and a couple of aspirin which Sam happily accepted.

"Sip, don't gulp," Brooke said as she watched Sam bring the water bottle to her mouth.

"I know," Sam states before she takes a sip of her water in order to swallow the aspirin.

"Well, last night was certainly eventful, don't you think?" Brooke asks.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed before talking to the woman she thought if as her mother once before.

"Look, Brooke, can you cut the crap and just start yelling…I'm not in the mood."

Brooke sets her cup of coffee down on the table and looks at Sam sadly.

"Why were you drinking?"

"Because it's fun."

"So, is drunk driving _fun _too?" Brooke asks with a hint of anger.

Sam rolls her eyes and starts to get up.

"Don't. Move."

Sam put her head down on the table and Brooke looked at her with sadness.

"Samantha, I really want to know what is going on with you. We haven't talked for so long and I feel so out of the loop…and then I see you drinking and sucking face with some guy…who is really rude by the way…but that's beside the point…Sam what is going on with you?" Brooke asks as tears start to form in her eyes.

Sam lifts her head up and stares at Brooke.

"Nothing is going on Brooke. I'm still the same Sam; I'm just showing my true side."

"That's not your true side Samantha."

"You don't know about half the stuff I have gone through when I left."

"Then tell me Sam, what secrets are you keeping?"

"There are no secrets in life…just hidden truths that lie beneath the surface."

"You wrote that on your wall, yet I still don't know what that means."

Sam shrugs her shoulders and looks at Brooke with a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter what it means but I have to go, so if you're done talking to me than I think I should just take off."

Brooke slides over Sam's purse and watches as Sam stands up and walks closer to the door. Before leaving Sam turns and faces Brooke.

"Thanks for not yelling at me…I don't need any more of that." Sam makes her way out the door when Brooke runs over to her and pulls her I for a hug.

"I love you," Brooke states easily.

Those three words always made Sam tense up but not when it was coming from Brooke. Of course no one other than Brooke had said those words to her…not even Rebecca.

"I love you too," Sam whispers into Brooke's chest.

Sam pulls away and walks out the door without even a look back.

Brooke watches from the doorway as she sees Sam enter the car and eventually watches as Sam pulls away.

* * *

Sam pulls into her driveway and goes to the mailbox.

_Junk. Junk. Bill. Bill. Letter from Jack and one from Jamie._

Sam walks into her house and looks at Rebecca who is passed out on the couch. Sam pulls the cover off of the back of the couch and puts it over Rebecca. Sam walks into her bedroom and places the junk mail in the garbage and the bills on the dresser where the other bills are located. She sits on the bed and opens Jack's letter…

_Hey Sam,_

_I've got some news for you…I probably shouldn't say this in a letter but I tried calling you and I never get an answer but anyway, I'm officially adopted. I'm not trying to rub it in your face or anything but I hope you are happy for me. How are things going with you? How's the job?_

_Love,_

_Jack_

"Good for him," Sam whispers into the air.

Sam puts Jack's letter into her drawer and then picks up Jamie's letter.

_Sam,_

_I miss you. You are never around anymore and it makes me sad. Momma says that you are just busy but I don't believe her cause you said that I was your best friend and you don't stop seeing your best friend. I have a basketball game in a week and I really want you to come so please Sam, come see me play._

_Your best friend,_

_Jamie_

Sam looked further down on the paper and it said for her to turn it over so she did only now she's wishing she hadn't.

_Sam,_

_We have a lot of things to discuss. I want to talk to you before I say anything else to anybody. You haven't been in school for weeks and I'm starting to get worried. Jamie hasn't seen his best friend and is freaking out and Brooke, well Brooke just wants to see you or talk to you but lately all you have been doing is pushing us away and it has to stop, when you get this letter call or text me. Don't ignore me or I will talk to Brooke about you missing school and I know she will handle it. Sam, just do what I ask please._

_Haley_

Sam puts the letter in the drawer and pulls out her cell phone hoping that it still works. Sam waits for the ring and starts talking when she hears the voice.

"Where do you want to meet?"

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it and I hope I gave the Brooke and Sam talk the right justice. Just of curiosity can anybody tell me where I got the words that Sam wrote on the bedroom wall?**


	6. Eye Problem

**A/N-This was all I could come up with so at least it's something. Enjoy…**

* * *

Sam sat in the booth quietly waiting for Haley to show up. Their phone call earlier was a little one sided. Sam asked Haley where to meet her and Haley said the local café.

Sam takes a sip of her coffee and watches as Haley sits across from her.

"Hey Samantha."

Sam looks at Haley and shakes her head.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you don't go to school."

"I go to school just not as often as you would like."

"That's my point Sam…you should be in school every day, 5 days a week except for holidays and sicknesses."

"Are you trying to convince me to go to school more?" Sam says with a smirk.

"No, I just want to know why you don't go to school."

Sam looks at Haley and then around the café.

"I can't tell you…it's complicated."

"Then un-complicate it."

"I CAN'T!" Sam yells.

"Sam, I'm telling you here and now, if I don't see further attendance then I'm telling Brooke that you aren't showing up."

Sam stands up from the table and throws 5 dollars on it.

"Do what you have to do Haley? I don't care anymore," Sam says before walking away.

Haley watches Sam's retreating form and sighs.

* * *

Sam walks into her house and sees Rebecca standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you?" Rebecca questions.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Sam retorts bitterly.

"You're going to be late for work."

"I have the day off, remember? Have you found a job yet? So I don't have to waste my god damn time," Sam says angrily.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Rebecca says as she steps closer to Sam.

"Go have another drink," Sam says but soon regrets it when she sees Rebecca's fist going towards her face.

Sam falls down and holds her eye in pain.

"Damnit, I can't hide this, you stupid idiot."

"Well I don't care Samantha, just go to work…I'm getting a drink," Rebecca says before she leaves the house.

* * *

Sam walks into her bathroom and nurses an ice pack to her eye. Her cell phone rings so she answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"_Sam, its Brooke."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I am inviting you to dinner tonight, no backing out."_

"_Then that's technically not an invitation, it's a request."_

"_Well then I am requesting you for dinner tonight, be here by 7."_

"_Fine, you're just lucky I have nothing better to do."_

Sam hangs up her phone and looks at her eye in the mirror.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?"

* * *

At the Davis home, Brooke, Haley and Jamie were currently sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So, Sam is definitely coming?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, she should actually be here in a few minutes."

"She better, I miss her," Jamie states sadly.

Brooke looks at Haley and smiles.

"She'll be here Jamie don't worry."

10 minutes later a knock on the door brings Brooke to open it. Sam is standing behind it with dark glasses on.

"Please tell me you are not hung over," Brooke states.

"I'm not hung over," Sam says as she walks further into the room.

Haley walks over to Sam and sighs.

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" Haley asks.

"What is this, the inquisition? The glasses are cool that's why I am wearing them."

Brooke stands in front of Sam and sighs.

"Can you please just take off the glasses?" Brooke pleads.

Sam finally relents and takes off the glasses, Haley and Brooke both gasp and Sam's black eye.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sam states.

"Sam, who did this to you?" Brooke asks.

"I was playing basketball and my friend elbowed me in the eye that's all," Sam replies with a smile.

Haley looks at Brooke and shakes her head, not believing a word that is coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Well as long as that's what happens, I'm okay."

Brooke walks into the kitchen and Haley walks over to Sam.

"You weren't sporting that black eye when I saw you earlier…and I don't believe what you told Brooke…did Rebecca do this to you?"

Sam looks at Haley and sighs.

"Just leave it alone Haley," Sam says before going to find Jamie.

* * *

**A/N-This chapter was short but I have been in kind of a mind blank for this story and I need ideas otherwise this story will go on Hiatus until I can come up with something. So, if you don't want this story to go on Hiatus I need ideas so please send them.**


	7. The End

**A/N-I hope you guys really liked this story. Usually I give a heads up to when a story ends, but at the time I didn't know when this story would end. I do now and it ends with this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_It's been a long year  
Since you've been gone  
I've been alone here  
I've grown old  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

3 weeks have passed since the dinner at Brooke's and Brooke and Haley haven't spoken to Sam since. Brooke has been getting worried and so has Haley.

Haley and Brooke are sitting in Brooke's kitchen talking.

"Have you talked to Sam at all Brooke?" Haley asks in concern.

"No I haven't, but don't you see Sam at school?"

Haley looks away from Brooke and sighs.

"I haven't seen Sam at the school in over a month Brooke."

"How come you never told me that Haley?"

"Because I told Sam to tell you, I'm sorry Brooke. It's actually been a pattern since she left your house."

Brooke stood up from her chair and began to pace the kitchen.

"I'm freaking out. Sam missed our weekly calls and I mean I tried to talk to Rebecca, but she won't answer the damn phone and now I am freaking out Haley. What the hell do I do?"

"Brooke, I think Rebecca is hurting Sam."

Brooke stops pacing and looks at Haley in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" Brooke whispers.

"It fits. It all fits Brooke. The black eye, missing school and not returning your phone calls."

"It's my fault Haley. I shouldn't have let her leave. I'm a horrible person. Oh god, what am I going to do," Brooke cries out.

Haley wraps Brooke into a hug and kisses her forehead.

"It's not your fault Brooke. We all thought that Rebecca was a good person and maybe she is and I am hoping I am wrong."

"I have to go see her Haley. I have to find Sam."

"Call me when you find her okay?"

Brooke nods her head and leaves her house.

"Sam, you better be okay," Haley states before following Brooke out of the house.

* * *

_Every time I'm falling down _

_  
All alone I fall to pieces_

I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe  
I fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling

At the Dennis household Sam is huddled up in a corner grabbing at her sides. Her face is bloodied and her ribs are broken. Sam could tell because it was hard for her to breath. Rebecca is walking through the house in a frantic mode and she is carrying a loaded gun. She hasn't found Sam yet and hopefully, Sam hopes…that she won't.

"Samantha, where the hell are you? Little girl, you are in trouble. You get us kicked out of this house. God you are such an idiot. So, glad that I got rid of you," Rebecca continues to rant when she hears a noise. A noise of a phone ringing. "Sam, your cell phone is ringing. Now where are you?"

Sam quickly shuts of her phone and looks at the ID and it says Brooke. Sam looks around the corner and notices Rebecca coming towards her. Sam stands up as best as she can and throws the phone at Rebecca and tries to run away, but Rebecca grabs Sam's hair and throws her to the ground. Sam hisses out in major pain.

"Stop please, you are hurting me," Sam cries out.

"Stop you're hurting me…I'll stop when I want to stop," Rebecca states as she kicks Sam hard in the stomach making Sam cough up blood.

Rebecca and Sam stop what they are doing when they hear yelling outside of the door.

"Sam, open baby, come on, let me in."

Rebecca looks down at Sam and smirks.

"Look who's here Samantha," Rebecca says as she walks over to the door and drags Brooke inside.

Brooke instantly sees Sam and rushes over to her.

"Sam, it's okay. I am going to get you out of here. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place."

Brooke turns around when she hears the noise of a gun click.

Brooke stands up and looks at Rebecca in the eye.

"Are you going to kill me because if you are I will make sure you die trying," Brooke spits back in anger.

Rebecca smirks at Brooke.

"That won't be necessary," Rebecca looks at Brooke and then to Sam. Before Brooke knows it the gun is on Sam and a shot rings out.

_All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die  
I'm waiting  
Will I find you  
Can I find you  
We're falling down  
I'm falling_

* * *

Brooke quickly sits up in bed and all she hears is her heart beating faster and faster. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just a dream.

Brooke gets out of bed and walks into Sam's room. She sees Sam sleeping in her bed curled up in a ball. Brooke smiles at the picture she is seeing.

Brooke walks farther into the room and notices the writing on the wall.

_There are no secrets in life…just hidden truths that lie beneath the surface._

And underneath it there was something new.

_Samantha Walker- January 16__th __became Samantha Davis._

Sam opens up her eyes when she heard a noise. She sees her mother standing by the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispers.

Brooke turns around and smiles.

"Reading your wall," Brooke says as she lies down next to her daughter.

Sam nods her head and scoots over in her bed.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sam whispers.

"There are no secrets in life…just hidden truths that lie beneath the surface_. _What does it mean?"

Sam smiles at her mother and lays her head on her shoulder.

"That was when I realized that I loved you. But I was too afraid to say it to your face, so every time you read it I felt like I was saying it to you."

Brooke smiles and kisses her daughters forehead.

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you, too mom," Sam says before closing her eyes.

Brooke smiled and closed her eyes and this time she didn't have a nightmare about Sam. There was no reason to. Sam was hers and hers only. Nothing would change that not even the state of North Carolina or the city of Tree Hill. There was no need to fall to pieces.

* * *

**A/N-That is no complete. I would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers of this story. I hope you liked how it ended. I hoped I did it justice. Review please.**


End file.
